The subject matter disclosed herein relates to seals. More particularly, the subject disclosure relates to seals between adjacent components to improve control of leakage flow into the components.
Seals are used in a wide variety of applications, for example between hot gas path components of a turbomachine, such as between adjacent turbine nozzle segments and/or between adjacent turbine shroud segments. Seals are used to reduce or prevent leakage between the components and to regulate a level of leakage flow needed to meet thermal requirements. A reduction in leakage will improve performance of the turbomachine. One typical seal type used in turbine applications is a cloth seal. The cloth of the cloth seal is typically a woven metal that is inserted into a gap between the two components. The cloth seal, however, has limited effectiveness, as bending the seal to install it in a gap, especially a gap that is bent or curved, leaves unintended gaps along the seal path reducing the effectiveness of the seal. In such cases sealing can be compromised and vibration of the components during operation can damage the seals.